


Life On Mars?

by remyjemy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hogwarts, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Sirius Black and Remus Lupin Raise Harry Potter, its pre that but still in the same au, this can still be seen in my au, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28599804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remyjemy/pseuds/remyjemy
Summary: Snippets of Sirius Black's life in Hogwarts, through the song Life on Mars by David Bowie.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Life On Mars?

**Author's Note:**

> this song gives me such big Sirius Black vibes that I had to write something.

_ It’s a god awful small affair _

_ To the girl with the mousy hair _

Sirius looked across the Great Hall, seeing Remus had just entered with James. His hair was a little mousier during the winter. Usually it was a tad more blonder during summer, but Sirius preferred the light brown. He was so pretty when he smiled.

Remus was perfect in Sirius’s eyes. The scars, the hair, how he holds himself. Remus had shit posture, but Sirius adored it. 

_ But her mummy is yelling ‘no!’ _

_ And her daddy has told her to go _

Sirius had tears streaming down his face.

Walburga was screaming in Sirius’s face and Orion had his wand out.

“How dare you disgrace our name!” Walburga spat. “You have dishonoured your family! What in Merlin’s name were you thinking?! Do you want the Dark Lord to think lowly of us?”

“Better than working for that fool.” Sirius mumbled.

That earned him a slap on his face, “No! You keep your mouth shut! I don’t want to hear another word from you!”

“Go to your room, Sirius. You won’t be receiving any meals for the night.” Orion spoke in a cool tone. 

Sirius didn’t move.

“Go.” Orian said, harsher.

Sirius scurried off to his room.

_ But her friend is nowhere to be seen _

_ Now she walks through her sunken dream _

Sirius couldn’t sleep. He had just gotten back from winter break and it was maybe 2am. All he could think about was his mothers voice in his head. 

Everything felt like a dream to him. He didn't know what was real or not anymore. Was Remus a dream? A fantasy of love? A figment of his imagination? He didn’t know. But go he hoped Remus was real.

He got up and went to the bathroom. He locked the door behind him and tuned on the faucet. He looked at the person in the mirror and he didn’t recognize the face staring at him. That boy looked sorrowful. Exhausted. 

_ To the seat with the clearest view _

_ And she's hooked to the silver screen _

Sirius was beaming up at the movie screen. Star Wars: A New Hope.

The boys all went to see it for an early Christmas gift from James’s folks. The lightsabers and the spaceships and the battles (and Mark Hammil) all drew Sirius in.

Remus slowly let his hand wander over to Sirius’s.

Sirius smiled as he felt Remus’s hand intertwine with his. He squeezed his hand as they watched Han and Luke rescue Leia.

_ But the film is a saddening bore _

_ For she's lived it ten times or more _

The movie ended and James and Peter went ahead, Remus and Sirius staying back to chat.

“How’d you like it?” Sirius asked.

“It was alright, a lot happened in a small amount of time, so it was a little overwhelming, but I liked the music.” Remus said. “Also… my dad and I saw it last week.”

“What!” Sirius whined, “No waaaay.”

Remus chuckled, “Sorry!”

_ She could spit in the eyes of fools _

_ As they ask her to focus on _

_ Sailors, fighting in the dance hall _

“Face me like a man, you git!” Regulus screamed, tears flowing down. “You’re supposed to fight me!”

“And you’re supposed to be my brother… guess we’re both disappointed.” Sirius said, turning around and leaving an upset Regulus behind.

“Sirius, wait!” Reg called out.

Sirius stopped but didn’t turn around.

“I’m sorry…”

“It’s too late for that, Regulus… far too late.”

_ Oh man! Look at those cavemen go _

_ It's the freakiest show _

_ Take a look at the lawman _

_ Beating up the wrong guy _

Remus and Peter pulled James off of Snape, “Never speak to her again, or I’ll kill you!”

Snape was on the ground with a bloody and maybe broken nose, “Oh, fuck you, you blood traitor!”

Sirius watched them argue, not really hearing them. Everything felt numb. He barely registered Regulus watching, or McGonagall rushing forward to settle this mess. He didn’t feel Remus grab his arm and start to pull him away from the scene. He didn’t feel himself start to have a panic attack behind a statue in the hallway.

_ Oh man, wonder if he'll ever know _

_ He's in the best selling show _

_ Is there life on Mars? _

James and Snape were in detention for the fight. Snape had called Lily the M word again and James snapped.

Sirius was sitting by the window in their dorm, just staring out into the sky. The stars twinkled and the Sirius star shone brightly as ever, next to the moon.

He wondered if there could never be spaceships like those in Star Wars. Maybe Han Solo could come pick him up and take him far away from the stress of what he was in.

He hummed a soft tune as he counted each star, imagining a life out there, just free.

He would take Remus with him and they could be free to love each other in peace. No war, no wizards, just peace.

They say no one can hear you scream in space, but he wouldn’t want anyone to hear him.

He just wanted a life on Mars.


End file.
